Within a system, the communication between components can be effected in various ways. By way of example, the components are connected to one another via a bus system and an interchange between the components is effected via identical transport and control lines. The system can contain master components and slave components, wherein a master is an active bus component that can initiate a transaction on the bus. A slave, by contrast, is a passive bus component that only communicates on the bus if it is requested to do so.
One example of a system comprising a plurality of components is a processor system. The processor system can contain a component which performs a direct memory access (DMA) in order to relieve the burden on the processor during a transfer of large volumes of data. During a DMA access, by way of example, data are transmitted from a memory component to a peripheral component, wherein the DMA component is a master and the memory component and the peripheral component are in each case a slave. The DMA component sends a read request to the memory component, which then sends the requested data to the DMA component. The DMA component then sends the data to the peripheral component, which processes the data further. However, in such a system, the data have to be transmitted twice within a DMA access, which is complex and costly.